A common problem with power plant exhaust gas processing is dealing with emissions and impurities. Most industries find that dealing with this problem is very costly as well as complex. An example would be coal fired plants and their emission of sulfur dioxide (SO2), nitrogen oxides (NO2), carbon dioxide (CO2) and other potentially harmful gases. Due to the high cost of cleaning up their missions, many coal fired plants choose to shut down. Likewise, even when using plasma fired plants, gases, such as, hydrogen chloride (HCl), carbon dioxide (CO2), hydrogen sulfide (H2S), and carbonyl sulfide (COS) need to be removed in order to produce a more clean synthesis gas (syngas). There have been many different arrangements that attempt to remove detrimental exhaust gas compositions but most of them are only partially effective in removing most if not all of the detrimental exhaust gas compositions. This many times is based on the extreme costs of effective types of exhaust gas clean-up systems. The subject design serves as a possible solution to at least the removal of the above noted detrimental exhaust gases.